Cosmic
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Bisakah kami saling menyukai?
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny © SUNRISE**

**Warning **; OOC, Typo, short story in the chapter, perusakan karakter, etc.

_..._

_Seandainya aku boleh merasakan perasaan itu lagi..._

_Maka..._

_Aku..._

_Mungkin akan tetap jatuh cinta padanya disetiap bentuk waktu—seperti apapun sang takdir mempertemukan kami kembali..._

...

" Ya, Kira?"

Iris violetku mengerjap pelan ketika bayangan seseorang menghalangi padangan langit yang terus kunikmati sembari berbaring di hamparan rumput dipinggir lapangan sekolah.

Cosmic Era 7.3

PLANT, cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk sebuah koloni luar angkasa buatan manusia yang sudah satu tahun ini kutempati. Disini masih ada udara untuk kami bernafas, masih ada keramaian, laut, langit senja, dan juga... setahuku, disini juga tempat 'dia' tinggal.

Dia?

Apakah kalian tahu siapa 'dia' yang sedang kubicarakan ini?

Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Ah—tidak, cinta pertama terlalu biasa untuk kubahas. Masa-masa cinta pertama itu sudah lama kulalui sejak masa sekolah menengah. Ketika aku mulai menyukai seorang gadis berambut merah cerah dengan senyum ceria yang setia menemaninya. Sayangnya senyum itu selalu muncul ketika dia sedang menggandeng seseorang—yang kabarnya—adalah tunangannya. Cinta pertamaku kandas begitu saja tanpa berbalas. Tapi aku cukup puas, setidaknya aku merasakan perasaan bahagia dari sebuah kisah cinta pertama.

Dan—'dia', kurasa 'dia' lebih spesial. Bersamanya, aku tidak akan tersipu layaknya pemuda kasmaran, aku juga tidak perlu merasa kikuk setengah mati seperti saat aku mencoba menyapa cinta pertamaku dulu. Bersama 'dia', perasaan yang kurasakan adalah kenyamanan. Aku tidak perlu takut orang akan menyakitiku—

"Ya! Kira? Kau melamun lagi?"

"Eh?" ya, benar. Baru saja aku tidak menyimak apa yang dikatakan temanku ini.

"Ckckck... aku tahu kau itu orang yang suka ketenangan, tapi bukan bearti kau seenaknya saja melamun."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa pasrah, hari ini memang sudah sekian kalinya aku mengacuhkannya karena asyik melamun. Sebernyanya aku tidak melamun, pikiranku hanya sedang terbang saja. "Maaf, Athrun. Aku hanya sedang mengantuk saja."

Pemuda berambut navie blue itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Athrun cukup tahu kebiasaanku yang satu ini memang sulit di ubah. Bagaimanapun, Athrun adalah sahabatku saja kecil. Baik-buruk apapun kebiasaanku, dia lah yang paling tahu dengan sedetailnya. Dia tahu aku orang yang tidak suka keributan, aku cenderung lebih seperti orang yang penurut meskipun sebenarnya akulah yang lebih keras kepala dari Athrun. Dan Athrun lah orang yang paling berbahagia mengetahui akhirnya aku mau pindah—setelah ribuan kali membujuk—untuk tinggal di PLANT. Sayang, Athrun hanya tidak tahu alasanku pindah ke PLANT adalah untuk menemukan 'dia'.

"Kira, apakah—" ekor mataku diam-diam mengamati ekspresi Athrun yang terlihat tidak biasa, aku yakin ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, "—apakah aku terlalu memaksamu untuk pindah ke PLANT?"

Eh?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Athrun?" senyum aneh tergambar di wajahku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan senyum ramah seperti biasanya, tapi pertanyaan Athrun cukup mengelitik. Athrun terlalu perasa.

"Yah—aku memang senang ketika kau mau melanjutkan sekolah disini. Bagaimanapun juga kau—kita—adalah _coordinator_, bakat kita akan jauh lebih berkembang kalau bersekolah disini. Jelas PLANT lebih menjanjikan fasilitas yang lebih maju dari Bumi. Tapi—melihatmu setahun belakangan ini sering melamun, aku merasa meski fisikmu disini, isi pikiranmu sedang memikir tempat lain. Asumsiku jadi mengacu bahwa ada tempat lain yang sebenarnya ingin kau datangi."

"Ya. Kau benar, Athrun. Kita berdua memang sudah saling memahami sejak kecil—"

Dan lihat betapa bodohnya ekspresi wajahmu sekarang. Kau memang terlalu perasa.

"—aku memang lebih ingin pergi ke Orb."

"Orb?"

"Ya," aku tersenyum lebar menatap wajah berkerut Athrun. Dia pasti heran mengapa aku ingin mengunjungi tempat yang jelas-jelas hampir setiap minggu ku kunjungi. "Aku ingin menemui adikku Cagalli dan memberitahukan padanya bahwa Athrun Zalla yang sempurna sebernya takut setengah mati menyatakan cinta padanya."

Kena kau, Athrun...

Wajah Athrun yang putih seketika menyemburatkan rona merah. Entah kesal karena kukerjai, atau terlampau malu karena rahasia kecilnya sedang kubahas.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kira..."

Aku tertwa geli, berdiri meninggalkannya untuk menghadiri kelas berikutnya. Yah—maaf, Athrun. 'Dia' bukan sesuatu yang harus kubagi padamu.

...

"Kira, apakah kau akan ikut kelas sampai sore juga hari ini?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela, melirik seorang gadis yang berdiri disebelah mejaku. Wajahnya begitu antusias menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menganguk dengan senyum.

Wajah ramahnya memang selalu tidak bisa ku tolak untuk menyenangkannya. Rambut pendeknya, sifat manisnya, dan wajah kuatnya. Karena 'dia' tidak pernah berubah. Tidak perlu tersipu ataupun kikuk, cukup kutahu 'dia' special.

"Benarkah?" wajahnya semakin berbinar senang.

"Iya, Luna," pernyataanku kembali meyenangkannya.

Dia tersenyum senang. Senyumnya lah yang paling kunanti. Tak perduli apa yang terjadi dalam 24 jam aktifitas yang kulalui, aku hanya ingin—setidaknya sekali—melihatnya tersenyum. Dari senyumnya membuatku sadar ada yang berarti dalam eksistensi kehidupan. Aku tidak terlalu serakah untuk berambisi memilikinya, membiarkan dia bebas lebih baik. Tidak perlu dia tahu perasaanku, dan tidak perlu pula dia memberi sambutan. Karena dia memang spesial. Perasaanku yang sederhana terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah akhir kelas nanti kau menemaniku pulang? Aku tidak berani sendiri mengambil jalan memutar. Bisakah?"

Untuk dia yang spesial, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Eh? Benarkah?" wajah manisnya sedikit terkejut melihat responku yang cuma mengangguk tanpa menanyakan alasan kenapa dia memintaku menemaninya pulang mengambil jalan memutar.

"Kebetulan aku juga bosan pulang jalan sendiri," dustaku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan langsung percaya, dia pasti akan menghujaniku dengan seribu pertanyaan. Aku tidak keberatan meladeninya, tidak perlu juga protes karena merasa dia terlampau berisik untuk orang yang sedang meminta pertolongan. Yah—kubilang karena dia spesial.

"Luna—" aku senang mendengarnya terus berceloteh, tapi setidaknya dia harus dihentikan sejenak, "—jam 5 aku tunggu di depan gerbang kalau ingin pulang bersamaku. Okeh?"

"Ya, Kira—" Luna-ku memang suka merengek kalau tidak ada yang mendengarkan celotehnya sampai selesai.

...

"Jujur padaku, kau suka pada Lunamaria kan?"

Heh?

Sepasang mata Athrun terus menatapku dengan serius. Matanya tidak sedikitpun berkedip, menatapku seakan akulah tersangka utama yang perlu di adili. Aku tidak tahu ini adalah Athrun yang penasaran atau Athrun yang khawatir pada situasiku. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, tapi kalau tidak di jawab, Athrun—kadang—bisa sama rewelnya dengan adikku Cagalli.

"Aku melihatmu pulang bergandengan tangan dengan Lunamaria Hawk kemarin sore," terang Athrun memperkuat tuduhannya padaku. "Aku tahu kau tidak lupa kalau kemarin sore ada test di pelajaran terakhir, tapi kau malah membolos untuk pulang bergandengan dengan gadis itu."

Aku masih acuh berjalan meninggalkannya, sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak ingin berbagi apapun tentang 'dia' pada Athrun.

"Berhenti menutupinya dariku, Kira. Suka pada Luna itu tidak baik. Kau tahu kan, Luna itu sudah berpacaran dengan Shinn Asuka."

Kenapa dari dulu orang-orang selalu mempermasalahkan hal yang sama?

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bergandengan tangan dengan Luna?"

"Kira, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Itu sama artinya kau mencoba—"

"Aku tidak sedikitpun berniat merebut Luna dari Shinn Asuka, kami berteman, apakah tidak boleh bergandengan tangan? Lagi pula siapa yang bilang kalau aku suka pada Luna?"

Atrun menghembuskan nafas, terlihat ia sedang bertahan untuk tidak melayangkan tinju padaku. Sudah kubilang, aku bisa lebih keras kepala dari Athrun.

"Kira—"

"Kira!" dari arah berlawanan kulihat Luna berlari kecil menghampiri kami, dia tidak sendiri, dia datang bersama adiknya Meyrin dan seorang gadis lagi.

"Hai, Athrun!" sapa Luna. Athrun memasang kembali topeng innocentnya, sebisa mungkin menutupi fakta bahwa kami baru saja berdebat karena Luna.

"Nanti sore Shinn akan menjemputku, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku."

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirku, "Oke."

Lagi-lagi Athrun hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

...

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Langit senja yang menemani perjalanan pulangku tidak begitu kunikmati karena terlalu lelah dengan aktifitasku hari ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengeluhkan perdebatanku dengan Athrun tadi siang, aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman saja.

Kesekian kalinya mataku melirik kekanan, mengawasi sisi lain kereta yang tengah ramai dipenuhi penumpang yang melakukan perjalanan pulang. Yah—situasi ramai ini yang kurang aku kusukai, berdesakan dengan orang-orang membuat _stress_ku naik satu level. Terlalu banyak yang kukhawatirkan bila terjebak dalam keramaian seperti ini.

Lagi, kulirik mataku kesebelah kanan.

"Maaf, bisakah geser sedikit, aku hampir terjepit," keluh suara dari sisi kananku itu.

Seingatku dia adalah salah seorang gadis yang sering bersama Meyrin disekolah. Dia adalah gadis yang populer. Semua temanku banyak yang mengidolakannya, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak tahu tentangnya kecuali fakta bahwa arah rumah kami satu arah dan—setiap paginya dia selalu berjalan dibelakang atau didepanku ketika menuju sekolah serta pulang kerumah. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu.

Diantara kami, tidak ada satupun yang pernah mulai menyapa lebih dulu. Akupun tidak ambil pusing karena sedikitpun aku tidak tertarik.

"Maaf, aku terjepit," dia mengeluh lagi.

Aku sungguh ingin mengabaikannya, tapi tetap saja pemandangan itu menggangguku. Gadis itu sedang berdesakan dengan beberapa penumpang laki-laki, aku tahu beberapa dari mereka sengaja melakukannya, untuk menempel pada gadis itu. Dia populer, tentu saja banyak yang ingin menjamah keindahannya. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa gadis berpenampilan bak puteri itu harus repot-repot pulang berdesakan naik kereta ketimbang dengan mobil mewah orang tuanya. Sungguh melenceng dari plot seorang puteri.

"Maaf permisi," kugerakkan badanku mendekatinya, mengambil celah berdiri diantara dia dan penumpang laki-laki yang mendesaknya sendari tadi. Tatapan sinispun langsung dihujankan padaku oleh penumpang laki-laki tersebut. Aku berusaha memasang wajah datar seolah tidak merasa apapun. Tubuhku tetap bediri kaku menghadapi gadis yang tengah kutolong ini.

Senyum tipis terlukis dibibirnya dengan gerakan halus mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara mengisyaratkan ucapan 'terima kasih'. Wajahnya yang tadi hampir memerah, perlahan berseri kembali seperti pada saat disekolah. Aku tahu meskipun dia tersenyum, sebelumnya dia pasti hampir menangis karena penumpang tadi terlalu ekstrim mendekatinya. Walau dia tidak mengatakan seberapa jahatnya penumpang-penumpang itu menghimpitnya, aku mengerti dia sebenarnya takut. Karena ekspresi wajahnya mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri waktu kecil. Aku yang lemah, cengeng, serta tidak mampu mengekspresikan emosiku selain tersenyum.

"A—no," kulirik sosoknya yang kini memerah kembali. Ada apa dengannya?

"Namaku Lacus Clyne, kau—Kira Yamato kan?"

Lalu?

"Apakah kau mengenaliku?"

Apa yang sedang dia coba bicarakan sebenarnya?

.

.

**To be continued...**

**.**

Salam semua, mencoba memasuki fandom berbeda dan memakai karakter kesukaan sejak zaman masih pakai merah-putih dulu sampai jadi mahasiswi sekarang...

Sudah lama ga nulis, jadi tolong masukan dan bimbinganya... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny © SUNRISE**

**Warning **; OOC, Typo, short story in the chapter, perusakan karakter, etc.

Note ; some italic is flashback

...

"Lalu—setelah itu Shinn mengajakku kencan hari minggu nanti, aku bingung sekaligus senang. Jarang-jarang Shinn bisa meluangkan waktunya untukku. Oiya, menurutmu waktu kencan nanti aku harus pakai baju warna apa ya, Kira?"

"..."

"Kira?"

"..."

"Ya, Kira~"

Eh? Jangan katakan. Apakah aku baru saja—

"Kau melamun, Kira?"

Saat bersama Luna? Yang benar saja?!

"Baru kali ini kau melamun, ada apa denganmu sih?"

Iya, ada apa ini? "Tidak apa, aku hanya lelah," sebisa mungkin kupasang ekspresi normal, aku juga tidak ingin membawa Luna kedalam kebingungan yang sedang tidak kuketahui penyebabnya.

"Uuh... kau harus lebih banyak bersantai, kulihat kau terlalu serius—" Luna kembali berceloteh tanpa ambil pusing penyebab aku baru saja melamun ditengah percakapan kami, mungkin dia sedikit mengerti kalau ada kalanya aku merasa lelah. Aku tersenyum simpul ketika tangannya relfeks menggandeng tanganku. Aku tidak pernah memulainya lebih dulu, selalu Luna yang berinisiatif. Dia bilang bila bergandengan seperti ini, dia akan merasa terlindungi. Ya, benar. Aku akan melindunginya seperti caranya melindungiku sewaktu kecil dulu.

"_Tidak apa-apa kah?"_ itu yang sering Luna katakan sehabis menolongku dulu, masih terasa kehangatan kata-katanya. Meski sekarang setelah kami bertemu kembali dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu, yah—tentu saja, aku saja ragu dia masih mengingat Kira Yamato kecil yang lemah dan cengeng. Setidaknya genggaman tangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti kalimat yang begitu ingin kudengar.

"—bagaima kalau lain kali kau ikut aku jalan-jalan bersama Meyrin dan Lacus, ajak Athrun juga, nanti aku akan ajak Shinn—"

"Lacus?"

Rasanya namanya tidak asing bagiku.

"Iya, Lacus Clyne yang kemarin bersamaku dan Meyrin, yang berambut pink panjang. Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat?"

Ah? Si gadis kereta api rupanya.

"_Namaku Lacus Clyne, kau—Kira Yamato kan? Apakah kau mengenaliku?"_

"_Tentu saja—"_

_Mata birunya langsung berbinar cerah menatapku, seakan-akan dia menyimpan harapan menggebu-gebu dari jawabanku barusan._

"—_teman-temanku banyak yang mengidolakanmu, seisi sekolah juga begitu. Tentu aku mengenalimu," meski aku tidak tahu namamu._

"_Ohh, begitu kah?" nafasnya yang sejenak menggebu tidak teratur langsung berhembus lemah. Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia kecewa aku tidak bersikap antusias layaknya penggemarnya disekolah. Yah—maaf, aku dan dia berada diderajat yang sama di sekolah. Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong, aku baru menyadarinya dari Athrun bahwa ternyata frekuensi gadis-gadis membicarakan kami berdua sama banyaknya dengan siswa laki-laki yang mengidolakan Lacus Clyne. Itu sebabnya aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan omong kosong yang berbau populer._

_Sejenak keheningan diantara kami, tidak ada lagi yang mengisi selain kebisingan bunyi mesin kereta yang berhenti. Satu per satu penumpang mulai turun, termasuk kami._

"_Aaa, aku lupa," lagi-lagi gadis ini memberiku kejutan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah ke mode ceria kembali, "terima kasih sudah menolongku, Kira Yamato-kun."_

_Hanya begitu saja._

_Aku tidak menjawab ucapan terima kasihnya, aku juga bertahan lebih lama di stasiun kereta, membiarkannya berjalan lebih jauh meninggalkanku. Aku selalu sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan siapapun selain Luna._

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya," dustaku.

"Ck, apapun tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatianmu. Aku sendiri heran seperti apa seleramu. Teman-teman disekolah banyak yang tertarik pada Lacus, tapi kau malah tidak perduli."

Karena kau sudah lebih dari cukup, Luna.

"Kakak?"

"E, Meyrin?" genggaman tangan Luna terlepas begitu adiknya—Meyrin—menghampiri kami.

Ah, lagi-lagi ada gadis itu.

"Kata kakak akan pulang bersama Shinn, kenapa kakak malah pulang bersama Kira-_senpai_?"

"Kau sendiri bukannya mau menginap dirumah Lacus, kenapa kalian berdua malah berjalan disini?"

"Kami ingin mengambil barang Meyrin yang ketinggalan, Luna-_senpai_," gadis itu. Lagi-lagi kenapa dia harus tersenyum begitu? Apakah dia tidak tahu aku merasa terganggu? Senyum yang mencemoohku bahwa aku punya senyum palsu yang serupa. Senyum yang berbohong mengatakan 'aku bahagia', 'aku baik-baik saja'. Dan dia—apa yang sedang ia coba tutupi dengan senyumnya?

"Tuh, kakak dengar sendiri apa kata Lacus. Dan kakak sendiri kenapa bisa bersama Kira-_senpai_?"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, aku hanya berubah rencana—"

Aku menghela nafas membiarkan dua bersaudara itu beradu argument lagi. Ini toh bukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa kok, memang sering terjadi. Nanti juga berhenti.

"Dasar," keluhku. Tanpa sengaja mataku dan iris biru itu bertemu. Dan dia—tersenyum? Padaku?

"Luna, kau pulang bersama mereka saja ya. Aku lupa kalau ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan,"

"Ehh, tapi Kira—"

Aku berbalik pergi tanpa mendengar lebih banyak perotes dari Luna. Cukup. Jangan coba sampaikan apapun dari senyum itu. Meski hanya aku yang bisa mengerti, atau aku terlalu over-reaktif, entahlah. Kehadirannya membuatku tidak nyaman.

...

"Lacus Clyne suka padamu."

Aku memutar mataku dengan bosan. Persepsi apa lagi yang ingin Athrun argumenkan denganku? Kemarin-kemarin seperti bom atom dia memborbardirku dengan pernyataan bahwa aku menyukai Luna, lalu sekarang mendadak dia bilang si gadis kereta api api itu suka padaku. Aku yang kelewat tidak peka, atau Athrun dan terlampau berimajinasi tinggi?

"Aku tidak perduli." Semoga penegasan singkat ini bisa membuat Athrun mengerti situasiku yang tidak ingin melanjutkan omong kosong ini.

"Kenapa kau mulai tidak percaya padaku sih?" Athrun tetap memasang wajah tenangnya. Masing-masing dari kami punya topeng tersendiri untuk memperlihatkan kepribadian yang tanpa cacat. Kalau aku dan Lacus Clyne itu memasang senyum ramah 'hidupku baik-baik saja', sementara Athrun akan memasang wajah tenang seperti dia orang yang mampu berpikir jernih dan bijaksana tingkat dewa. Padahal aslinya kalau kalian ingin mengetahuinya, aku sadar betul pemuda beriris hijau ini ingin menonjokku karena meragukan analisanya. "Aku tahu kau juga sadar kalau gadis itu sering memperhatikanmu belakangan ini. Dia memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang perduli pada siapapun, tapi dia bukan tipe gadis yang akan menatap lama pada laki-laki tidak menarik sepertimu."

"Hhh, hentikan omong kosong itu Athrun," dalam hidupku yang paling kuhindari adalah beradu pendapat dengan Athrun. Bukan aku takut kalah, aku hanya tidak ingin—

"Lalu—kalau kukatakan satu jam yang lalu Lunamaria pulang kerumah dengan menangis karena bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, apakah kau akan percaya?"

...

Athrun menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sudah diduga akan seperti ini. Kira Yamato yang sederhana selalu memilih jalan yang rumit. Bukannya Athrun tidak sadar bahwa sahabatnya menyimpan perasaan mendalam pada sesseorang bernama Lunamaria, dia hanya ingin menghargai privasi Kira. Ada saat dimana pemuda tersebut membatasi diri dengannya. Meski kembar dan keras kepala, Kira jauh lebih tertutup dari saudari kembarnnya yang cenderung ekspresif.

Sekarang ini ia hanya sedikit kesal karena Kira tidak memilih opsi menanggapi perasaan Lacus Clyne yang aman dari pada menempeli Lunamaria yang mengambang. Athrun sendiri masih belum paham perasaan seperti apa yang Kira simpan sehingga mata dan pikirannya tidak lepas dari seorang Lunamaria. Kekesalannya makin bertambah ketika Kira tanpa pikir panjang menyambar tasnya—bolos menghadiri kelas—mencari Luna karena mendengar kabar buru tentang gadis itu yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

Athrun tersenyum menatap ponselnya yang bergetar karena memiliki panggilan, "Ya,"

"_Kenapa suaramu lemah seperti itu?"_

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat."

"_Aaa, kau pasti beradu argumen lagi dengan Kira."_

Alis Athrun berkerut kecil. Orang itu berada ribuan killo meter untuk melihat apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Kira beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Jangan terlalu mencemaskan Kira. Dia itu sama bodohnya denganmu, nanti kau malah bertambah bodoh darinya."_

Athrun tertawa ringan mendengar candaan dari seberang sana, orang itu memang selalu mengerti suasana hati Athrun walau terpisahkan jarak. "Ya, kau benar Cagalli," aku Athrun menyerah, menatap langit diluar jendela, merasa seakan bisa melihat sosok gadis itu lewat pantulan langit biru, "Kami berdua sama-sama bodoh."

Memang dasar Kira Yamato yang rumit.

...

"Senpai?" Meyrin sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku yang terengah-engah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya seperti habis meraton.

"Mana Luna?" tanpa basa-basi aku menerobos masuk menuju kamar Luna. Ini bukan pertama kalinya akau datang kesini, aku sudah jauh lebih hafal bagian sudut-sudut rumah dua bersaudara ini.

"Tolong jangan ganggu Luna-_senpai_," lagi-lagi dia, dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luna, mencegahku masuk, "sekarang Luna-_senpai _butuh waktu sendiri."

Heh! Ternyata tuan puteri ini bisa juga bersikap angker.

"Kalian yang seharusnya meninggalkan kami sendiri," ketusku menerobos masuk.

"Hei!"

Aku tidak lagi memperdulikan suasana disekelilingku, yang kutahu sekarang mataku melihat Luna duduk menekuk lutut dilantai, membenamkan wajahnya yang tengah menangis terisak. Perlahan aku mengambil posisi berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Luna?" kusentuh pundaknya yang gemetar, perlahan wajahnya terangkat menatapku.

"Ki,kira..."

Sebisa mungkin aku memberikan senyum terbaikku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa kah, Kira?"

'_Tidak apa-apa kah?' _seakan ada pisau yang begitu tajam menusuk, denyut nadiku terhenti. Kata-kata Luna membuatku sadar bahwa aku telah membiarkannya terluka. Aku gagal melindungi perasaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luna. Semua baik-baik saja," aku ingin kau mendengar kalimat ini, meski dulu kau yang mengucapkannya untukku, aku ingin kau juga merasakan keajaiban dari kata-katamu yang membuatku sadar bahwa didunia ini ada orang yang bisa perduli pada orang lain yang ditinggal kesepian.

Seketika tangis Luna pecah, tubuhnya berhambur kepelukanku mencari perlindungan. Aku tidak perduli air matanya akan membasahi pakaianku, aku juga tidak perduli ada tatapan lain yang memperhatikanku. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin membuat Luna merasa jauh lebih baik.

...

Langkah kakiku terasa berat menuju rumah. Langit sudah mulai bewarna jingga keunguan saat aku pamit pada Luna. Gadis itu jauh lebih merasa baik setelah meluapkan emosinya dengan menangis satu jam lebih dalam pelukanku.

"Kira Yamato-kun"

Aku lelah, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai dirumah dan beristirahat. Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkannya jalan di belakang mengikutiku, tapi tidak bisakah dia bersikap seperti hari-hari kemarin? Hanya berjalan tidak berbicara, menganggap kami ini tidak saling kenal.

"Kira..." suaranya kian lirih melihatku yang enggan berbalik menghadapnya.

Dan—Kira? Tanpa embel-embel '_senpai_'? Dimana letak kesopanannya sebagai seorang junior?

"Pulang," hanya itu yang terlintas, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Dia selalu membuatku tidak nyaman. Pilihan terbaik adalah mempercepat langkah dan meninggalkannya jauh dibelakang, menghindar—

"Kumohon," aku tidak berkutik ketika langkahnya jauh lebih cepat sehingga sudah memelukku dari belakang. Tubuhku berubah kaku, perasaan tidak nyaman yang selalu kurasa saat bersamanya kian menyeruak. "—kumohon padamu, Kira Yamato," pelukannya kian erat seakan dia merasa aku akan lari darinya saat ini. "Tolong jangan suka pada Lunamaria."

Dadaku sakit.

Aku tidak punya riwayat lemah jantung.

Perasaan apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

Mohon masukannya ^^

Dan terimakasih yang sudah mereview. Meskipun minim review dan pembaca, benar-benar senang rasanya bisa mempublish fanfic ini ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny © SUNRISE**

**Warning **; OOC, Typo, short story in the chapter, perusakan karakter, etc.

...

"Kakak belum putus dengan Shinn, mereka seperti sedang perang dingin," bisik Meyrin berbagi cerita tetang kakak kesayangannya. Entah meski aku tidak pernah tertarik ataupun menanggapi serius ceritanya, dia selalu saja bersemangat menceritakan hal apapun, hampir setiap hari. Bahkan ceritanya terkadang bukanlah suatu hal yang layak untuk dibagi, karena itu menyangkut privasi seseorang. Aku dengan Meyrin sudah sangat dekat layaknya kakak-adik, meski dia sangat kontras dengan Cagalli, setidaknya aku ahlinya menjaga seorang adik perempuan. Apalagi adik 'keduaku' ini juga menyukai Athrun Zalla. Untung mereka tetap rukun. Tidak bisa kubayangkan dua orang rewel ini beardu mulut memperebutkan Athrun.

"Padahal sudah kubilang pada Kakak untuk tidak berpacaran dengan yang lebih muda," keluhnya lagi.

"Meyrin, sebaiknya kau mengajak ngobrol Luna daripada berbagi gosip disini," ucapku bosan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga mencurigai keseriusan perasaan Shinn pada kakak," dasar, benar-benar tidak berhenti membongkar privasi orang. "Shinn bilang dia suka kakak, tapi sewaktu dikelas dia malah sering menempeli Lacus. Aku malah curiga, jangan-jangan dia juga suka Lacus."

"Memangnya disini ada larangan untuk menyukai orang lain?"

"Tentu saja kalau untuk Shinn itu dilarang—"

Kubiarkan Meyrin bercerita sendiri. Gadis berkuncir dua itu hanya butuh orang berbagi informasi, aku tidak perlu merespon, cukup duduk mendengarkan. Gampang bukan?

"—dia tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain selain kakak."

Menyukai gadis lain, huh?

"_Tolong jangan suka pada Lunamaria."_

Luna tidak membicarakan apapun tentang Shinn lagi. Baginya menangis seharian saat itu sudah cukup. Dia gadis yang kuat, aku tahu itu. Aku memang masih mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kurasa lebih baik membiarkannya sendiri dulu ketimbang menempelinya sekarang. Karena akulah paling mengerti seperti apa dia. Dan—memangnya rasa suka itu seperti apa?

Lacus melarangku untuk suka pada Luna, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak bilang kalau menyukaiku? Lalu—memangnya dia pikir aku menyukainya? Dia siapa, bisa-bisanya melarangku sesuka hati. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang bisa membuatku jengkel. Kalau dia muncul sekarang, ingin rasanya aku—

"Meyrin, kita ada tugas,"

Panjang umur, eh?

Tanpa rasa berdosa, dengan santainya Lacus Clyne lewat didepan mataku. Bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kami kemarin.

"Ekh, tugas?" Meyrin berlonjak terkejut mendengar informasi dari Lacus seperti akan ada perang Vallentine Berdarah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengerjakannya sebagian, sedikit lagi selesai. Kita hanya perlu kembali ke kelas, aku mulai tidak pandai berbohong ketika guru menanyakanmu."

"Heee, Meyrin. Jadi kau berbohong padaku saat bilang tidak ada guru di kelasmu?" geramku. Anak ini, lagi-lagi menipuku dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

Meyrin tertawa kecil kemudian berhambur lari keluar kelasku, menghindari ceramah dariku yang akan berlipat ganda kalau seandainya Luna mengetahuinya.

"Hhh, dia lama-lama bertingkah seperti Cagalli."

"Tapi mereka tetap jadi adik yang baik kan..."

Wajahku berubah cemberut, sadar kalau yang kembali ke kelas baru si Meyrin, dan dia—masih disini.

"Kau juga harus ke kelas," aku mengusirmu secara halus, kau pasti mengerti kan?

"Sekarang kau jadi gampang marah, kupikir kau cuma pandai tersenyum. Sekarang wajahmu malah cemberut seperti anak kecil," ucapnya tertawa geli.

"Kau juga sama kan? Cuma bisa tersenyum," satu fakta yang tidak bisa kusangkal, kepribadian kami serupa.

"Tidak kok, aku masih bisa tersipu..."

Hha?

Wajahku mengeluarkan semburat merah, kudengar beberapa teman di kelasku tertawa cekikikan. Mereka menertawakanku, menertawakan tampangku yang keluar dari karakter, seperti orang idiot. Dan dalang penyebab peristiwa ini sudah kabur secepat kilat. Kalian tahu apa yang baru terjadi 1 menit 37 detik yang lalu?

Lacus Clyne mencium kilat pipiku lalu lari seperti gadis kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen. Catat dengan jelas, pi—pi—ku...

"Sudah kubilang kan Lacus Clyne suka padamu," Athrun?

Dia pasti menyaksikan kejadian barusan. Seringai kecil tergores di bibirnya. Jangan katakan, aku tahu itu Athrun, dalam hati kau merasa puas bisa pendapatmu yang lebih benar dari hasil adu argument tempo hari. Kemalangan apa yang sedang menimpaku. Aku punya firasat sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang menyusul.

Pipiku, di depan teman-temanku, dikelasku, beraninya dia...

...

Aku menghela nafas berat, ingat sewaktu kukatakan merasa akan tertimpa sial? Ini yang kubenci dari berhubungan dengan orang lain. Ketika aku mencoba membantu yang satu, maka akan ada yang merasa terganggu.

"Ternyata kau yang bernama Kira Yamato?"

Sewaktu kecil aku sering di intimidasi seperti ini, makanya aku lebih banyak diam ketimbang berinteraksi dengan bnyak orang. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan banyak orang, walau situasi disini berbeda. Aku tahu ini PLANT, tempat para _coordinator _tinggal. Berbeda dengan situasiku di Bumi. Disini tidak ada alasan untuk iri pada kemampuan yang kami miliki. Tapi yah—emosi, benci, dan marah sudah jadi sifat alami manusia.

"Aku tidak pandai berkelahi," mataku memandang datar pada laki-laki bermata merah yang berdiri angker bersama teman berambut pirang serta seorang lagi yang diatas rambutnya di cat unik berwarna orange, "jadi tidak perlu berlebihan membawa temanmu untuk mengepungku. Katakan saja apa maumu."

"Cih!"

"Shinn, jangan gegabah," bisik si rambut pirang.

Shinn?

"Tenang saja, Rey. Aku tahu alasanku dengan jelas datang kesini"

"Sudah, Shinn. Kita beri saja pelajaran padanya," yang satu lagi mengompori disambut seringai senang dari Shinn.

Ohh, jadi dia kekasih yang sering Luna sebutkan.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu, Yamato?" Shinn mengambil langkah maju, mata merahnya menyala penuh amarah. "Karena kau, aku dan Luna—"

"Itu urusan kalian, jangan bawa-bawa aku," potongku semakin membuat wajahnya memerah marah. Aku bukan ingin menantanginya, aku sedang mencoba mencari celah untuk lari. Aku jujur saat kukatakan tidak pandai berkelahi. Sewaktu kecil, Luna yang melindungiku saat anak-anak lain menjahiliku. Dan saat sekolah menengah di Orb, Cagalli yang akan meneriaki serta meninju anak berandal yang menggangguku. Dan kalau disini, biasanya sih aku mengandalkan Athrun. Dan sekarang—dimana Athrun? Hei, hei, bisa tolong carikan Athrun?

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa," ucapnya retoris mengarahkan tinju pada wajahku. Tidak usah mengingatkanku, aku tahu kau pasti ribuan jago berkelahi dibanding aku. Dan terima kasih untuk hadiahnya sore ini.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum?"

Saat aku sedang mencela nasib sialku yang baru saja mendapatkan tinjuan diwajah, dia malah mengira ekspresi wajahku sedang mencemooh dia. Aku benar-benar merindukan tiba dirumah dengan selamat sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar perlu dikasih pelajaran," tinju kedua mengarah padaku, yah...

"Awas!" mendadak sepasang sepatu melayang ke arah wajah Shinn. Meski satu meleset, setidaknya yang satu lagi berhasil menggores wajahnya.

Siapa ini?

Tanpa sempat mencerna apa yang baru terjadi, seseorang sudah menarikku berlari. Sepatu tadi seperti pengalihan agar aku bisa keluar dari situasi. Dan kita tebak siapa ini?

Lacus Clyne.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik, itu yang pertama kurasakan. Aku tidak masalah bila seseorang menghajarku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Apapun hasilnya yang mereka tinggalkan padaku, aku tetap biasa saja. Tapi melibatkan seseorang—koreksi ; seorang gadis, dalam proses pengeroyokanku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak suka.

"Aku cuma pandai lari, jangan banyak protes!" omelnya diantara nafas terputu-putus.

Seharusnya aku yang memarahinya, kenapa jadi terbalik?

"Aww!"

Hal bodoh macam apa ini? Katanya padai berlari, tapi kenapa gara-gara dia kami jadi tergelincir berdua ditengah jalan. Kesialanku berlipat ganda hari ini.

"Maaf, aku tersandung batu," wajahnya masih tersenyum kecil meski sedikit meringis menahan sakit. "Kau... tidak apa-apa kah?"

'_Tidak apa-apa kah?' _

Aku terpaku, seolah memoriku hilang sesaat. Ada sesuatu...

"Shinn, kearah sini!" dari kejauhan kulihat salah seorang teman Shinn berhasil menemukan kami. Kusambar tangan Lacus untuk berlari lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan dejavu, saat ini kami harus lebih mementingkan untuk lari dari kejaran Shinn dan teman-temannya. Kalau aku tertangkap dan dikeroyok mereka sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaiamana dengan nasib tuan puteri ini.

...

"Kira, tunggu aku. Jalanmu terlalu cepat."

"..."

"Kira~"

Ck!

"Sudah kubilang kau tunggu distasiun dan minta keluarga atau supir menjemputmu, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

"Kalau mereka kembali lagi bagaimana?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu!"

Ya, bodohnya aku. Sekarang, setelah kami berlari jauh dan berhasil kabur dari mereka, aku baru sadar meskipun kami tidak lari Lacus akan baik-baik saja. Tentu mereka tetap akan menghajarku, tapi mereka tahu Lacus, mereka penggemar gadis ini, mana mungkin mereka mencelakai dewi mereka. Seandainya aku sadarnya dari awal, tentu aku akan tenang-tenang saja berlari sendiri meninggalkan Lacus pada mereka.

"Ta,tapi, Kira... ayahku sedang keluar kota, tidak akan ada siapapun yang datang menjemputku meskipun aku menunggu."

Meski wajahnya memelas minta dikasihani, aku tetap ingin meneriakinya karena makin memperumit masalah. Caraku kabur dari Shinn tidak tepat. Bila bertemu lagi, pasti masalah akan semakin berat. Bagaimana caranya agar Lacus bisa mengerti aku tidak suka kehadirannya disekitarku?

"Lacus, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

Aku menarik nafas, aku ingin meneriakinya seperti caraku memarahi Cagalli ketika egonya yang ingin selalu merasa benar mulai kumat. Mungkin cara ini bisa membuat dia menjauh, "Kau—"

"Hn?" wajahnya menanti dengan tampang polos.

"—kau," tidak, aku tidak pernah tega memarahi orang lain. Dengan Cagalli saja aku akan menyesali keesokan hari bila usai memarahinya. Dan—apakah dia semenyedihkan ini sejak tadi?

"Kira? Kau mau bilang apa?"

Aku menyerah. Entah karena gadis ini terlalu naif atau memang benar-benar lugu, apapun itu, dia berhasil membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. "Ini," kulepaskan sepasang sepatuku, "pakai ini."

Masih tampang polos penuh tanda tanya ditujukan padaku. Ia baru tersadar apa maksudku ketika matanya mengikuti arah mataku yang memandang kakinya. Kaus kaki yang terlihat kumal serta sedikit robek karena memijak jalanan, serta ada beberapa lecet bekas terjatuh.

"I,ini... a,aku baik-baik saja." Sepertinya dia juga lupa kalau tadi sudah melempar sepasang sepatunya kearah Shinn dan berlarian bersamaku tanpa alas kaki.

"Cepat pakai, nanti kuantar kerumah."

Aku tidak perduli dia memakainya atau tidak, aku hanya berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu.

...

Suasana kelas masih terasa tenang meski semua berkumpul disini. Entah moment aneh apa, Athrun, Meyrin, Luna, dan—Lacus, mereka semua sedang berkumpul dekat tempat dudukku, bercerita, bercanda, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak begitu mengikuti. Setengah melamun mataku melihat pemandangan diluar, lalu kembali lagi pada mereka. Seperti itu yang kulakukan hampir berulang-ulang.

Tawa mereka pecah, apa lagi yang mereka tertawakan? Aku masih tidak tertarik untuk fokus kesana, pikiranku sedang tertarik pada sebuah tangan menggantung dekat tempatku duduk. Setiap sehabis melihat keluar jendela, mataku pasti selalu terpaku kesana.

Ah, itu tangan dia.

Aku ingat terakhir kali menggenggamnya, ada perasaan menggelitik menyebar di aliran darahku. Tangan itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman.

Seperti terdorong keinginan dalam diri, tanganku bergerak pelan menggenggamnya. Kuabaikan wajah terkejut bercampur tanda tanya darinya dan fakta bahwa beberapa orang disekitar mungkin akan melihat kami, aku hanya memasang wajah tidak terbaca ketika mengetatkan gengaman.

Benar. Ternyata memang nyaman.

Aku belum tahu tepatnya seperti apa perasaanku ini harus dimaknai, seluruh sistem syarafku hanya bergerak mengikuti perintah dikepalaku. Feromonku hanya tidak berhenti untuk mencoba dekat dengannya...

Apakah ini yang disebut orang-orang dengan perasaan suka?

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

.

Ditengah kesibukan kuliah dan tekanan stress, senangya tetap bisa mempublish. Ahh, semoga bisa jadi pelepasan stress...

Makasih buat reviewnya, anonim atau sedikit sekalipun,,, tetap aja bisa jadi penambah semangat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny © SUNRISE**

**Warning **; OOC, Typo, short story in the chapter, perusakan karakter, etc.

Note : some italic is flashback

...

"Aneh ya," aku menghentikan langkah ketika Luna begitu asyik larut dalam cerita. "Jarang-jarang sekali kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Mengedarkan pandanganku pada orang-orang yang sudah ada beberapa langkah didepan kami. Athrun asyik bercerita dengan Meyrin serta Lacus yang mengiringi di sisi sebelahnya. Sementara aku yang paling belakang, membiarkan Luna terus berceloteh tanpa sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak berjalan disisinya sejak sepersekian detik.

Aku lekas mengejar langkah Luna, kali ini aku yang lebih dulu meraih tangannya. Lagi-lagi memperlihatkan ekspresi tanda tanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berinisiatif menggandeng Luna lebih dulu. Biasanya Luna yang memulai, itupun kalau kami jauh dari pandangan mata publik. Namun akhir-akhir ini... apa sebenarnya yang ingin kupastikan dengan terus-menerus menggandeng tangan Luna.

"Kau sedang resah ya, Kira?" goda Luna.

Tepat... dia memang selalu mudah membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak berkewajiban menjawabnya kan?

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kira yang kukenal selalu bisa mengatasi semua dengan benar."

Benarkah?

"Atau—"

Apa?

"—jangan bilang—" Luna sedikit memajukan wajahnya memberi tatapan menyelidik, "—kalau ada perempuan yang sedang menarik perhatianmu melebihi aku?"

Begitukah? "Luna... itu tidak lucu."

Luna tertawa kecil. Dia tahu bahwa aku menyadari candaannya. Dan mungkin dia tahu—bahwa selama ini perhatianku tidak perna berpaling padanya. Tapi... aku juga mulai mempertanyakan apa arti sebenarnya dari perasaanku selama ini?

"Kakak, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan berdua dibelakang sana?" sindir Meyrin melirik kami bersama yang lain.

"Bukan hal yang penting," elak Luna mulai menyamakan langkah dengan yang lain.

Lagi... meski aku sudah menggenggam tangan Luna dengan erat, selalu dia yang mencoba melepaskannya. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan perasaan menggantung.

"Oi, Kira!" Athrun menyadarkanku dari lamunan, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatku mulai melamun lagi, "ayo..."

Aku memberikan senyum simpul, menyusul langkah lainnya dan mulai berbaur.

...

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, tidak biasanya kita bisa jalan bersama-sama seperti hari ini."

Bunyi mesin kereta yang melaju berdesir dengan kecepatan menembus angin, langit senja memantul lewat kaca jendela, memberikan efek jingga pada helaian rambutnya yang bewarna pink. Wajah cerianya tak henti-hentinya bercerita mengulang kejadian yang sudah kami lewati hari ini. Tidak perduli bahwa aku juga ada disana melewati hari bersamanya, dia tetap begitu semangat bercerita dari versi dirinya.

Hari ini kereta tidak terlalu penuh sesak seperti biasa. Saat kami masuk pertama kali, memang tidak tersisa tempat duduk. Sekarang, setelah sudah cukup banyak yang turun diperhentian sebelumnya, kami tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat kami berdiri semula. Bukannya kami tidak lelah berdiri, kami hanya terlalu asyik saling berhadapan tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya kursi kosong disekitar.

Aku masih tersenyum sendiri, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dan sinar matanya yang berubah-ubah ketika bercerita.

"Ya, Kira? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku? Dari tadi kau asyik tersenyum seperti menahan tawa."

"Begitukah?" pembicaraan kami semakin menyenangkan kalau sudah melihat ekspresi bingungnya.

"Aaa... aku kebanyakan bercerita ya? Kau kan tipe laki-laki yang suka ketenangan."

Dia selalu suka menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Atau kau juga ingin giliran bercerita?"

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Ingin apa?

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang masih memasang ekspresi tanda tanya. Kalian tahu, baru kali ini aku merasa dia selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang manis, hanya saja aku mencoba mengabaikannya selama ini.

Kucermati lagi wajahnya,badanku semakin menunduk mendekat kerahnya. Tanpa sadar tindakanku sudah membuat kedua pipinya merona merah.

Manis.

"Ki,Ki...ra... kau terlalu deka—"

Nafas kami tertahan bersamaan. Dapat kurasakan debaran jantung kami yang saling berpacu. Kedua kelopak mataku sudah tertutup rapat meresapi apa yang sedang kulakukan. Ini pertama melakukan tindakan diluar perkiraan. Aku adalah orang yang logis dan pasif, setiap tindakan tidak akan kulakukan kalau tidak ada manfaatnya. Tapi... situasi sekarang ini... tindakan konyol diluar nalar...

Dorongan kuat dari dadaku disusul dengan tamparan yang mendarat di pipi kiriku membuat realita serta kelogisanku kembali. Aku—

"Teganya kau menciumku setelah—" iris mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca, nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal menahan marah dan tangis, "—setelah... setelah menggandeng tangan Luna-_senpai_ hampir sepanjang hari, kau benar-benar mempermainkan perasaanku."

Dia—melihatnya?

"Lacus! Tunggu!"

Bunyi peringatan tempat pemberhentian kereta mebuatnya mengambil langkah menjauhiku, menuju pintu kereta yang terbuka untuk memberi akses penumpang lain untuk keluar-masuk.

"Lacus!"

Dia ingin lari, menjauh sejauh mungkin dariku.

"Lacus!" aku menariknya kedalam pelukan ketika banyak penumpang yang menyerbu masuk hampir menyeretnya kesana-kemari.

Pintu kereta tertutup. Melanjutkan perjalan ke perhentian berikutnya.

Diantara derunya mesin kereta, aku mulai merasakan jejak basah serta suara isakan darinya. Wajahnya kian merapat ke dadaku. Aku pun mengetatkan pelukan.

Dia menangis. Karena aku...

"Lacus, maafkan aku..."

...

"Kira, kau membolos tadi?"

Mataku tetap menerawang ke luar jendela, bertopang pada bingkai jendela yang tersibak tirainya karena tertiup angin. Tidak kuperdulikan orang yang dari tadi mengintrogasiku sejak tadi. Aku tidak sedang berminat berbicara pada siapapun.

Hhh—Athrun Zalla.

Selain Cagalli, siapa lagi yang mau buang energi dengan sia-sia untuk menasihatiku yang hasilnya tidak pernah kudengarkan kalau tidak sesuai dengan keyakinanku.

"Ya! Kira! Cobalah sekali saja mendengarkan aku!" kau buang-buang tenaga Athrun. "Ki—"

"Athrun,"

Athrun terdiam karena panggilanku yang menggantung.

Matakau yang tadinya memandang kelualr jedela kini telah serius menatap matanya. "Apakah kau pernah mencium Cagalli?"

"E-eh?" Athrun langsung gelagapan, memerah tidak karuan.

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga, aku terlalu pasif. Bertanya seperti itu pada Athrun pastinya juga sia-sia. Mengiat sifat mereka berdua yang lebih efektif berkomunikasi dengan tindakan, dan tentunya adikku yang terlampau menggebu sampai gampang terbawa suasana pesona Athrun. Meski nantinya Athrun mencoba untuk menutupi, ah—mereka terlalu gampang ditebak.

"Ki,Kira, bisa aku jelaskan."

Athrun sadar tidak bisa menutupi apa-apa dariku sekarang. Kasihan, Athrun panik. Padahal aku tidak menuntut penjelasan apapun dari dia. Mereka mau berciuman atau tidak, itu urusan mereka. Mereka kan bukan anak-anak lagi.

"A,ku.. dan Cagalli hanya dua—eh, sepertinya sudah lebih..." tuh kan, dia kebingungan sendiri karena terbelit kalimat. Aku menghela nafas, dengan tidak berminat kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Kira, tunggu—"

Aaa?

Athrun sepertinya mendapat sinyal bahwa bukan masalah dia dan Cagalli yang jadi fokusku, "Jangan bilang kau—"

Apa?

"—baru saja mencium Lunamaria?"

Heh, Luna?

Ya, benar. Kalau aku melakukan hal seperti itu, pasti yang terpikir oleh Athrun adalah Lunamaria terlebih dahulu. Karena Athrun tidak suka aku yang terlampau obsesif pada seorang perempuan yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

Kembali teringat iris biru yang mengeluarkan air mata kemarin.

Karena aku, wajah yang selalu tersipu serta ceria itu jadi—

"Athrun, aku—aku sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis."

...

Sudah kubilang mencoba mengorek isi kepalaku kalau aku tidak ingin itu sia-sia.

Aku masih duduk termenung sendiri didalam kelas. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Jam pulang hampir satu jam berlalu. Tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain kian menipis. Athrun juga sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. Menungguiku sampai mau bercerita pun buang-buang tenaga untuknya. Dia tahu lebih baik meninggalkanku sendiri di situasi begini.

"Kira?"

Tubuhku tetap membatu menatap langit luar. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke asal suara, aku tahu itu siapa.

"Katakan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Kira? Seharian ini kau membolos pelajaran. Kau juga tidak berbicara pada siapapun selain Athrun. Kau ada masalah?"

Kurasakan tirai disebelahku makin tersibak kencang karena tertiup angin. Badanku refleks membalik ke arahnya beigtu ia berdiri tepat disebelahku. Pancaran rasa kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di matanya. Aku tidak ingin dia ikut menanggung kebingunganku.

Haruskah aku menceritakannya?

Sekarang?

Aku membuka mulutku, konsentrasiku meningkat untuk memilah kata mana yang harus kuucapkan terlebih dahulu.

Kurasakan tangan lembut mengusap pipiku, "Tidak apa-apa, Kira. Aku disini untukmu."

Benarkah tidak apa?

Di koridor luar sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang perlahan makin mendekat. Aku makin bingung harus berkata apa.

"Luna," tarikan nafasku makin berat, "sebenarnya aku—"

"Lho, Kira-_senpai_?" sosok Meyrin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Lacus. Ada campuran ekspresi tanda tanya di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ya, Meyrin, Lacus..."

Aku mencoba memasang wajah ramah seperti biasa. Seperti Lacus, meski terjadi sesuatu diantara kami kemarin, kami bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kakak dan Kira-_senpai _masih disini?"

Luna perlahan menarik tangannya, namun aku langsung menariknya kedalam genggamanku, seperti tak membiarkannya menjauh sedetikpun.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Luna."

"Bicara?" Meyrin seperti tidak mendapatkan gambaran apapun atas penjelasanku.

Aku mengangguk meng'iya'kan, lalu bergantian memandang Meyrin dan Lacus. Ada ekspresi kurang nyaman kutangkap dari wajah Lacus, bohong kalau ekspresinya tidak mempengaruhiku.

Kutarik nafas kuat-kuat untuk menstabilkan emosi. Tenang kira, kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri, baru kau bisa mengendalikan situasi.

"Bisakah kalian pulang lebih dulu?"

...

Nafasku berpacu dengan derap langkah kaki. Dadaku kian sesak, aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi seorang pelari. Selain belajar dan merenung, aku tidak pernah tertarik melakukan kegiatan lain yang menguras energi seperti olah raga.

"_Luna apakah kau ingin mengetahui rahasiaku? Aku... mulai menyukai seorang gadis..."_

Sial.

Kupercepat lariku meski kondisi kedua kakiku mulai berontak kelelahan setengah mati. Tidak perduli apapun, harus segera menemuinya. 

_Luna mengambil langkah hingga langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut, namun ia cepat mengendalikannya dengan tersenyum lembut, lalu memelukku, "Tidak apa, Kira. Katakan saja, katakan semuanya."_

_Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes di luar kendali, aku yang dulu cengeng ternyata telah kembali._

"_Bolehkan aku menyukai seseorang? Aku takut akan ada yang berubah. Perasaanku, seperti tidak akan sama lagi, aku—"_

"_Aku juga," Luna tiba-tiba memotong kalimatku. "Perasaanku juga selalu berubah. Terhadap Shinn, lalu—kau. Meski sekarang sedikit membingungkan, mungkin nanti aku akan menemukan jawabannya. Jadi—kalau kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu, kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" kurasakan jejak basah dipundakku._

"_Lu—na..." dia juga menangis._

_Meski aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku merasakan senyum di wajahnya sekarang._

_Tanganku pun membalas pelukannya, "Terima kasih," bisikku lemah, "perasaanku akan jauh lebih baik, aku janji"_

Aku sudah berjanji pada Luna. Apapun pilihanku, aku hanya mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik.

"Lacus!" kuteriakkan namanya ketika melihat sosoknya yang sedang menunggu kereta. "Lacus, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Seperti memasang pertahanan, Lacus menggelengkan kepala, menolak kehadiranku

"Aku butuh waktu,"

"Dengarkan aku dulu"

"Aku belum siap," matanya memandang dengan penuh keyakinan. Bukannya dia tidak goyah, dia hanya mencoba terlihat kuat

"Lacus, aku—"

"Tolong... jangan sekarang, kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang, aku... aku mungkin—"

"Aku memang keterlaluan, tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena tidak sengaja."

"Hentikan!" Lacus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Lacus Clyne kau harus dengar—"

"Cukup, Kira..." suaranya begitu lirih memohon, menutup mata erat-erat serta mengetatakan kedua telapak tangannya menutup kedua telinga.

"AKU SUKA PADAMU!" aku berteriak dengan separuh oksigen yang tersisa ditenggorokkanku. "Kau harus dengar itu," tak kuperdulikan bunyi bising kereta yang berhenti tepat diesebelah serta tatapan dari calon penumpang yang lalu lalang didekat kami.

Apakah Lacus mendengarnya?

Aku mungkin tidak tahu siapa yang lebih sepesial, tapi dengan yakin aku tahu siapa yang kusukai. Karena itu, kumohon... Lacus...

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam, deru nafas mengisi sejenak. Mata Lacus perlahan terbuka menatapku. Dia mendengar.

"Aku mungkin suatu saat bisa menjadi lelaki berengsek yang terus akan lari menemui Luna terlebih dahulu ketika dia membutuhkanku. Tapi—aku sangat ingin kau bersamaku. Walau aku egois, bisakah kita tetap bersama. Karena aku menginginkannya, melebihi apa yang pernah kupikirkan selama ini."

"Kira..."

"Apakah kau tidak keberatan laki-laki yang tidak peka ini menyukaimu?" aku memberikan senyum terbaik, tidak ada kepura-puraan di dalamnya, yang ada tinggalah perwujudan ekspresi perasaanku saat ini.

...

Bunyi desingan kereta menembus angin bergema disepanjang gerbong kereta. Langit senja mulai bewarna orange keunguan menembus melewati jendela kereta. Langit sore yang indah.

Aku tersenyum ketika menolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Melihat wajah tidur Lacus yang begitu tenang menyandarkan kepala di pundakku. Duduk bergandengan tangan didalam kereta, berdua, bersama Lacus, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada waku sekarang.

"Kira, apakah keretanya sudah berhenti?" sedikit goncangan di kereta tampaknya telah membangunkan Lacus yang baru terlelap tidur.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Belum. Kau bisa tidur lagi kalau kau mau. Kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah kalau kau belum bangun saat kereta berhenti."

Lacus tersenyum lembut sekaligus tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya mencium kilat pipiku lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Aku menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah memerah maluku dari tatapan orang-orang. Lacus pun begitu, kurasa dia sengaja menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku untuk menuntupi wajah memerahnya dariku.

Benar, tidak ada waktu yang paling membahagiakan selain bersama Lacus.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

S


End file.
